Security companies often provide security services to residential and commercial properties which include monitoring the properties for alarm events that may include security breaches, floods, fires, or carbon monoxide poisoning. The properties may include a security panel that communicates alarm signal information to a monitoring application server, which transmits a signal to dispatch emergency responders in response to detecting the presence of an alarm event.